


Three

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ficlets [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Love, M/M, Other, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Being King is hard to bear but thankfully Regis doesn't have to go through everything alone.  A shield's job is to serve his King and also to love him.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Three

Three seconds was all it took.

All it had ever taken in their entire time of knowing one another. A quick look to convey various emotions that always spoke of a need for intensity. Warmth and comfort, love and lust, or the ever present sadness and fear of life crumbling out from under each of them. Regis tried to not think of the passing of time and how little was left, especially with their positions on this star, but there were days it ingrained itself into his mind and refused to yield.

Today however was not a day that he could force it from his mind, or the rising panic he felt clutch at his chest while sitting upon his throne while answering the questions of his citizens. They too knew fear, real and unadulterated, which meant that he could not show his. Therefore it remained internalized, creeping up the tension throughout his achy body until he was racked with pain.

Clarus recognized the signs as he stood behind his King, noting the tick at the corners of his eyes, and the way his lips pursed tight while he waited for another individual to be brought before him. Aged hands, still just as tender as the touch of a butterfly’s wing brushing one’s cheek, clenched and tightened to reveal the stress he had to endure for those who did not know him.

No one knew him as Clarus did. And no one ever would.

The hour was late morning and edging toward the noon time meal when Clarus held up his hand for the glaive that had been ushering the public forward to halt the meeting. A nod from the man signaled his understanding and when he turned to trot back down the staircase, Clarus leaned in beside Regis’ ear to whisper, “My King…”

Three seconds. Just a few words wrapped in a tone of immediate understanding and Regis all but crumbled. His heavy gaze met that of his closest and dearest friend with a plea that he could not voice. But Clarus had never needed his words.

Three seconds…

Just a touch to the King’s shoulder and a gentle hand beneath his arm to guide him onto unsteady feet, where the Shield then led his ward away to the privacy he needed. Not wanted. Needed.

They were down the hall in mere minutes but Regis felt like the walk had taken him years by the time he was behind the closed doors of his chambers. He sighed out a heavy, desperate sound and all but whimpered when strong arms hefted him from the ground with ease. Draped across his Shield’s carry, he let the other man lead him to his bedding and deposit him there for what they both needed.

Three seconds and consent was given.

Three seconds and the detailed silk robes that marked Clarus Amicitia as Shield and Head council member to the King of Eos were on the ground. There before him stood a body that had aged but had never lost its strength. Shoulders were broad and firm, with a torso packed tightly with muscle and little else, while that glorious tattoo of a bird of prey that took over pale flesh stood proudly on display with just a hint of fading. Regis’ eyes watered as his lover derobed him with the utmost care and then set to his body like a wildfire.

“Clarus…” 

“Ssshhh… Let me care for you my King.”

“No King… not now…”

“My love.” Clarus corrected with ease, saddened by the tears coating Regis’ voice and the little winces of pain that colored his face as he was moved and caressed into a more comfortable state of being.

“We do not have time for tenderness…” Regis tried to reach for the other man’s larger hands, but his Shield was having none of his bossiness and reminded him of it with a sharp bite to his nipple. Thankfully slick digits began to prod at his entrance in slight acquiescence.

“I said, let me care for you my love.” Clarus tutted. He would not rush this, but he would not delay the inevitable. This body was one he knew better than his own and he knew what it could take. He knew that Regis liked a quick entry as a show of claim, but he also knew that in a moment like this he wanted to be taken slow so that he could feel possessed.

Control that he no longer had, but Clarus wielded was paramount to his pleasure and as the Shield moved through the motions of prepping his liege and sliding deep within his body, he stood up to gaze upon the perfect of a man time could never warp. Where once dark black hair had laid, now silver shaded his body and where once there had been muscle and patches of firm skin, there were softer areas that had grown ticklish.

“I love you Regis.” Clarus purred to the man beneath him who was crying through closed eyes and holding tight to his fingers that were perched on bent knees. He was not in pain, this was just a release of all of the tensions that a King had to carry.

Unable to last beneath the onslaught of having his prostate brushed repeatedly in perfect rhythm, or from the declaration of love, Regis cried out and arched from the bed as his body reached the pinnacle. 

Three seconds. Glorious waves of bliss and then the lightness he had been craving across his shoulders. Three seconds and he was freed from burden.

Clarus wasn’t far behind his King who watched him with dazed happiness and as he too climaxed, Regis’ arms came up to catch the larger man to draw him near where he could whisper sweet nothings. The same blissful words he always shared…

“My precious Shield… I love you so…”

Three seconds was all it took for Clarus’ world to slide back into place knowing that his King was fulfilled.


End file.
